villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tortoise John
Tortoise John, referred to in the the film as simply The Mayor, is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 23rd feature film Rango. He is the wheelchair-bound tortoise mayor of Dirt, where there is a major shortage. He also has Rattlesnake Jake as his (former) enforcer, and Bad Bill as his servant. He was voiced by Ned Beatty, who also played Charles Meachum in Shooter, Lots-O' Huggin' Bear in Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3, and Otis in the 1978 Superman film. Biography From the very start, Mayor Tortoise John is made out to be very untrustworthy, duplicitous, menacing, greedy and corrupt (such as keeping a large personal supply of water for himself while the rest of the town is going through a severe drought), although he appeared to be like a grandfatherly figure towards Rango. When he first appears after Rango kills a hawk and defeats Bad Bill, he appoints Rango as the new sheriff and mentions that "whoever controls the water controls everything". He believes that Rango is not a problem, but a solution. Later in the movie, it is shown that the mayor is building a modern city over the desert surrounding Dirt, and that he has been intentionally cutting off the town's water supply by using an emergency valve, which is actually connected to Las Vegas, and making citizens believe that there is actually a drought, intending to let the town die out to make way for his new plans. The mayor murdered the town bank-keeper, Johannes Merrimack III, by drowning him and when Rango starts to deduce his schemes, he hires the bounty hunter, Rattlesnake Jake, to drive Rango out of town, but he comes back to stop them after fully discovering the mayor's plan. He captures Rango and Beans and starts to drown them in the town's water supply bottle. He then later betrays Jake by pointing Rango's gun at him, telling him that he is also part of the obsolete Western era that he intends to destroy; but when he pulls the trigger, he finds that the last bullet was taken by Rango, who uses it to break open the water bottle, flooding the town hall and sending them all outside. The mayor is left on his back at the mercy of Rango who he pleads to but the latter turns him over to an angry Rattlesnake Jake, who then acknowledges Rango as another great desert legend worthy to save his life. With Tortoise John at his mercy, Rattlesnake Jake uses the mayor's previous words "Pretty soon no one will believe you even existed", in a show of cruel irony to him. Jake then takes the mayor away screaming into the desert to severely punish him for his treachery, most likely killing him. Personality At first, it was thought that Tortoise John was a nice, caring, authentic and protective mayor. When he met Rango, the people were happy to see him, meaning he was trustworthy as he showed a desire to give them a protector as he gave Rango his sheriff badge as a reward for killing the hawk. Later on, it turned out that he was actually a manipulative, traitorous, corrupt, greedy and ruthless individual who maintained his position by depriving the town of its water. This was seen when he had Rattlesnake Jake force Rango out of town or when he drowned the town bank-keeper and tried to drown both Rango and Beans for uncovering his plans. After Jake fulfilled his purpose, he betrayed him and attempted to kill him while calling him an old relic. When defeated by Rango, he pleaded to him for mercy before the latter turned him over to Jake who used his words against him, thus proving him to be a coward. Tortoise John then frantically pleaded to him before he was dragged away screaming. Quotes Trivia *He is inspired by Noah Cross, the villain from Chinatown. *Despite being called Tortoise John, he is never referred to as such throughout the film. Instead he is solely referred to as The Mayor. *Tortoise John's voice actor, Ned Beatty also voiced Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, his darkest role in Toy Story 3, which was released a year before Rango. Coincidentally, both films won the Oscar for Best Animated Film. *The mayor's fate is similar to a statement that Bad Bill just made, which is Rattlesnake Jake taking a soul whenever in a town as he did with the mayor. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animals Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Non-Action Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Extravagant Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Blackmailers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Master of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Cheater Category:Sophisticated Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Betrayed Category:Nameless Category:Homicidal Category:Western Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Control Freaks